This invention concerns a device and a method for supplying and guiding weft thread on weaving machines, in particular on airjet weaving machines.
In particular, the invention concerns a device which enables a weft thread to be supplied automatically between a thread preparation mechanism, for example a prewinder device, and the insertion means with which successive weft threads are inserted into the shed, for example a main nozzle.
Supplying a weft thread automatically between a prewinder device and a main nozzle for the purpose of enabling automatic thread repair in case of a thread break without weaver intervention, is known. The known devices and methods make use of various supplementary, movable thread clips and other gripping devices, which after the broken thread ends have been removed, can grip a new weft thread near the prewinder and lead it to the main nozzle, whereupon the thread is transferred to the main nozzle. The supplementary thread clips or other similar gripping devices used for this purpose do not carry out any function during the normal weaving process but are kept in a standby condition in the vicinity of the prewinder device. These devices have the disadvantage that they are not very compact, because of the need for a large number of extra components, so that during the normal weaving process they add unnecessary weight and take up an inordinate amount of room in the weaving machine, thus impeding the placing of other automatic devices.